Silver Spoon's Mistake
by TechnologyProdigy
Summary: Ever wonder why Silver Spoon became friends with Diamond Tiara? Maybe it wasn't for the best? This is what happened. Rated K to be safe.


Silver Spoon sighed. She was sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of her and Sweetie Bell when they were younger, before Diamond Tiara came into Pony Ville. She had become friends with Diamond Tiara, blinded at her family's wealth. She remembered it all.

_Silver Spoon laughed, walking along Sweetie Bell and her older sister, Rarity. Rarity was obsessed with fashion, but Silver Spoon was fine with that as long as she went out with her and Sweetie Bell once in a while. They had gotten caramel apples from the Apple Family. A kind, old mare with white hair tied up into a bun had given the treats to them. A young filly about her age had been walking around the farm, and she thought she had caught the name 'Apple Bloom'. What a nice name. Much better then Silver Spoon. The grey filly sighed, chewing on a stray piece of caramel almost thoughtfully. She suddenly heard a wheel creak and looked up, seeing a carriage pulled by two handsome, almost identical white stallions with black manes. But, the royal symbol of Celestia wasn't on the carriage. A diamond was put on instead. Soon every-pony was gathered around. A stallion hopped down from leading the carriage and opened the door, and a fashionable mare stepped out. She was neon pink, and had purple hair with white and black hi-lights. A stallion stepped out. He was white all over, and behind him followed a small filly, her head held high exactly like her parents. She was a mix, creamy pink with purple hair and white hi-lights, with a tiara. She looked at Silver spoon, winking at her before hurrying to catch up to her parents. _

_Silver Spoon smiled wide, and whispered to Sweetie Bell, "She winked at me! Maybe we can be friends."_

"_I don't know Silver Spoon… She seemed pretty anxious and spoiled." Sweetie Bell said, shuffling her hooves and staring down._

_Rarity smiled at the two fillys. "Time to go home, Sweetie Bell." She took her younger sister and trotted away before Silver Spoon could say anything._

__Line Break__

_Silver Spoon sat in the park, swinging on a swing slowly. She felt a presence approaching her, but didn't look up. The body sat on the swing next to Silver Spoon. _

"_Hello, Silver Spoon. Feeling sad?"_

_She looked up, and saw the filly. "How do you know my name?" She asked, confused. _

"_I know stuff." She explained simply, smirking. "Stay with me, Silver Spoon. I'm sure the others are nerds. But you have potential. Meet me at 17 Truffle Drive. The big marble house." The mysterious then jumped off the swing and trotted away with her head held high, leaving a still-confused Silver Spoon. _

__Line Break__

_Silver Spoon strapped on her saddle bag the next day after school, putting a water bottle and five bits just in case she felt hungry on the way back. She walked out the door, stepping down and taking a big breath. She knew this wasn't right, and she was defying Sweetie Bell, but she just… couldn't resist seeing the mysterious pink filly for some unknown force. She was so pretty, and perfect. Her true soul told her to call Sweetie Bell and invite her over, but her brain told her to go see the perfect filly. It was too tempting. She trotted down the dirt path, and it took about 2 minutes to get to Truffle Drive. She walked down the rich street, searching for number 17. All the houses were painted rich shades of cream to crystal, snow white. Ponies were dressed in long dresses and fancy tuxedos. She never knew about this street, but it was certainly stylish. She felt out of place here, and lowered her head so not to be noticed. Silver Spoon finally found the marble house, and ringed the quartz door bell after going through a fancy, black iron gait and walking down a stone walk. The fine wooden door opened quickly after, revealing a stallion dressed in a black butler suit._

"_You must be Misses Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara has been expecting you. She in her room, up the stairs and the second on the left."_

_Silver Spoon nodded, taking in the directions carefully before she smiled at the butler and began her treck up the long staircase. While she hiked, Silver Spoon thought about Sweetie Bell and secretly promised in her heart to never, ever betray her bestest friend forever. She reached the end of the stair case, and saw the pink painted, second after the stairs to the left room. She carefully opened the door…_

**_Line break_**

**Left yah hanging, did I? IDK. I kinda suck at the, last time I checked. XD If it's boring, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll make it more exciting. :D Buh-bye! **


End file.
